


【洋岳】小哭包与人鱼王子

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [10]
Category: ONER
Genre: AU, M/M, 人鱼, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 小哭包黑社会港仔✖️表面温柔人鱼王子
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542
Kudos: 1





	【洋岳】小哭包与人鱼王子

洋洋是香港黑社会大佬的小儿子，家里一直宠着他，没太让他接触帮内事物，是个模特，有一天在家族地盘的港口巡视时看见了渔民捕了一条人鱼，因为他非常漂亮，白金色的头发扎着小鬏鬏，从渔民那买了下来，人鱼一上岸就变成了人，对于全裸还有点不好意思，朝洋洋要衣服穿，洋洋二话没说就把自己两万的透明外套给了对方，小辉觉得第一次见面就打人不好，于是忍了忍，向旁边的保镖大哥要了件长西服，走路的时候因为脚趾太嫩被划出了很多小口子，洋洋于心不忍，想抱起他，试了试公主抱的姿势，发现...自己抱不动对方！于是让保镖大哥扛着上了车kkk

**Author's Note:**

> 透明外套是某次拍杂志的衣服，我搜了价格好像真的两万
> 
> 感觉很有趣的脑洞，可能会写，后续一定要写大岳哥想打洋洋，洋洋哭唧唧的故事


End file.
